weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Omi Tsukiyono
Due to his computer skills, Omi (オミ?) is in charge of gathering information and planning Weiß's missions. He uses a crossbow, bow and poisoned darts as his weapons. Omi was kidnapped when he was eleven, and as his father refused to pay ransom, he was saved by Persia who trained him as a member of Weiss.[2] Omi lost his memories due to shock and does not remember his life before Kritiker at the start of the series, but as the action unfolds he discovers he is in fact Mamoru Takatori (鷹取衛''Takatori Mamoru''?), son of Reiji Takatori - head of the Takatori family, who are in some way related to almost all the missions the boys have to take. Later, in the Dramatic Precious drama CDs, he finds out that he is really Shuichi Takatori's biological son. He assumes the position "Persia" in Glühen. Personality and Traits Omg can get somewhat emotional but is otherwise cheerful and works very well with others, often playing key support roles to them. History When he was younger Omi was kidnapped and held to ransom. When his father refused to pay the ransom he panicked and managed to escape where he taken in by Persia and raised as a member of Weiss. He repressed this traumatic experience as he grew. Role in the Series Omi works at a flower shop along with Aya, Ken and Yohji that is inundated with admirers. This is a good cover for their real role as members of Weiss, an offshoot of the Kritiker law enforcement agency to keep Japan safe. They are tasked with stopping threats to society. MISSION 1 LOCKVOGEL - SACRED BANQUET - Omi comes across Machiru and Akiko at a snow resort. He and Yohji relax and joke around before Omi receives a call from Ken that he and Aya have broken down and they leave to help them. Their absence successfully lured out the hired assassins, the Scalps and Omi shoots one when they attempt to murder Machiru and gain the disc she has. MISSION 2 FORT LAUFEN - THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY - Omi tells Yohji the schedule is on the bulletin board but he never looks at it because he stays out too late. He joins Ken and they cover Aya who has infiltrated a criminal ring where humans are used as chess pieces in gladiator fight to the death scenarios. Omi thinks ahead and takes measures with Ken to defend Aya in case guns are used by his opponent. He detonates explosives laid out by him and Ken to bring down the operation and Omi effectively monitors Aya and saves him from armed men with his crossbow covering fire. MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - Wearing a sleeping cap he answers the phone from Maki who is with Yohji. MISSION 4 VERRAT - EXECUTION OF BETRAYAL - Omi notices Ken and asks him what's the matter, then shares with the others that he feels Ken has a personal connection to this target. when Aya says to let him sort it out, Omi turns to and asks Yohji what he thinks. Later he expresses shock that Koga has gone missing. He holds Kens shoulders telling him Kase was the secondary target. Omi receives a call from Ken when he finds Koga's location and says for them to let them help, and then insists Ken can't go by himself, and reiterates to let him help him but is cut off. Omi is covering Ken as he speaks to Kase by throwing a dart into the hand of a thug who was aiming a gun at Ken. MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - Remarking that Ken never misses work, Omi is surprised when Yohji suggests that Ken has found himself a woman, before turning to Aya. He is somewhat bewildered when he sees Ken noticing that he finally comes home and how happy he is, even asking if he's singing. When a girl comes over faint Omi checks if she's really okay noticing a particularly serious injury she has. He listens to the mission brief before expressing surprise when Ken runs off a second time. Joining the mission to deal with the Freude water poisoning, Omi launches a dart at the factory producer, Hiroshi Mayder then another one when that is blocked. Omi draws his attention enabling Aya to appear behind and dispatch him. MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - Carrying flower pots at the end of the day, Omi is present for Manx to issue a mission. Omi studies stories of abductions from the past several days to try and locate the surgical unit with Ken, when Yohji joins them. Using descriptions of the trucks interior Omi has managed to generate an approximation of what the truck exterior could look like. He remains at base to refine the search but hasn’t had much success. After Yohji's input he opts to try something else, noting that some victims have had their kidneys taken more than once, before he manages an uncomfortable "hi Aya" when Aya returns to hear Youji jokingly say he's just a pervert for his closeness to Sakura. Omi sticks up for Aya saying he's nothing like Yohji as he continues, then points out the shop isn’t open tomorrow to Yohji's disapproval. The shop is opened the next day and Omi reminds Yohji it was his idea as he leaves with Aya, before seeing a disguised Sakura enter. He stays with her whilst Aya and Yohji deal with the press and with Sakura being upset, Omi tries to comfort her with a sunflower along with the advice to remain strong. He is surprised at Aya’s forceful measure to calm Sakura, and hands Aya a gadget when he follows her. Ken contacts him when he believes Yakoo is attempting to leave the country. To that end Omi has disguised himself as a female flight attendant who informs Takoo in the VIP lounge his flight is ready, and then joined the others onboard the plane to end the serial organ trafficking thief. MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - Out jogging, he notices a child collapse and instantly sees to him asking if he's ok. He brings him to the flower shop and says theres nothing to be afraid of when he wakes from a nightmare. Omi correctly guesses that he is in the sixth grade. He asks where does he live and further tries to calm Shota down when Yohji transports them, news that Shota was part of a mass kidnapping uncovers some repressed flashbacks for Omi and he is overcome by dread at them. In the backseat he is noticed by Yohji notices right away and is checked if he is alright but Omi assures him its nothing. Along with Yohji, they return Shota to his home and mother, where Omi can only stand by as Yohji makes a move on Shota's mom with the gift of a cattleya flower. He says sure he’ll call Ouka when she asks him, then recognises Teppei in the news reports, and again in a newspaper before Omi calls for the school girls out of his way as he runs off to investigate. Omi remembers Shota saying they killed Tappei and finds himself afflicted by visions but doesn’t know what is happening to him. Visiting Shota, he confirms the Tappei reported in the newspaper are one and the same, and tells Shota it's ok when he's overcome with fear, but with other kids at risk he tries to get information. Omi says it's ok to be scared, but one has to confront your fears or else they'll never get rid of them. He thinks to ask Shota if he could remember any sounds but his mother prefers him to forget. Omi departs but not before Shota tells him out the window that he recalls swaying. Omi is working on his computer in his room when he is shocked to hear the news report that the children's bodies have been found, and he experiences vivid flashbacks. He recalls that he was kidnapped and held for a random of 500,000 dollars and witnesses a younger him crying and emotionally asking his father over a telephone to come save him. The kidnappers shove him and tell Omi his father wouldn’t pay, that he wasn’t worth it, though he refuses to believe and says no that’s not true. Hearing a kidnapper suggest that they just kill him now, they advance saying it's time to die. Omi panics but manages to tackle them to the ground as he escapes. With his arms bound he knocks them over and makes a break for it and he remembers Persia being there to rescue him. He suddenly blurts out “help me, father” in the middle of the briefing room, to the confusion of his team and Yohji asks him whats the matter. Omi continues to shudder and panic as Persia and Manx detail the mission. Finding Manx outside a building, they have a moment with Omi pressing that Manx knew it wasn’t his father, rather it was Persia who saved him, and he asks Manx who he really is. He hears from her that its better to forget painful childhood memories and that Persia is always concerned about him. Omi sits by himself on a bench dwelling on what his kidnappers told him about him not being worth it. A phone call from Yohji alerts him that Shota has been kidnapped again. He travels to their house to confirm the news, after Shota's father, Shoichiro Sakuma and his wife receive a call, Omi surprises everyone in the room by experiencing a stress induced attack where he demands to know why his father wouldn’t save him, he wanted him to and that they will kill him if they don’t come. Later Omi researches on his computer, still tearful he angrily thinks they have no idea what its like to be betrayed by parents, and resolves to save Shota himself. He narrows down buildings then contacts Ken who is out searching with Yohji and Aya. Searching for garages, Omi then recognises eight lights as the dragon Shota referred to, and a nearby tanker ship being where they would have been swaying. He is pleased to hear that Shoichiro intends to front the money to save his son before he cuts the lights and rescues Shota. Once in a safer location, he tells Shota his parents are wonderful and that he did great. Omi asks him to run then jumps in the path of the child traffickers who pursue him, he throws three darts into Shinji Yamagami then ducks to reveal Aya covering him against Kenichi Sano. He ends the gun wielding Michio Katoh with a crossbow bolt. Later on the sea front, Omi is contemplating to himself about what Manx said but still thinking of his own father. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - Omi is one the phone as he responds what is he supposed to do to Yohji regarding the arrival of Ouka, when she enters with Sayaka. Listening to Ken and Yohji discuss matters, he brushes off Ouka’s hand when she asks him what he thinks, before stating that lilies are nice, both in smell and look. A ring tone alerts Weiss to a mission and he retires to the briefing room to hear they are to take out those who are altering human DNA and turning people into monsters. Omi is unsure whether to accept the order when asked by Manx, having not even been told who the target is. With the other three, Omi sees the genetic makeup has been changed and that it is similar to how viruses work. Asking how hard it would be to draw up a list of research labs considering that there are so many, he asks Yohji if he's going to help him but the other three leave it to Omi to draw up the list of suspicious research facilities with Omi bemoaning Persia for not giving them enough information. He spends some time before telling Ken he hasn’t found anything. Ouka enters and asks for his advice one something, and he asks to see Sayaka upon hearing of her boyfriend's odd behaviour. He is unsure of what to say when Ouka asks him to go see Tetsuya for her and he turns to Yohji for support, then Aya when he agrees to go. When they discuss it after Ouka and Sayaka leave, Omi notes the description of hair all over and canine teeth. Reaching the house where Tetsuya is in a beast form, Omi uses his darts not to attack but to prevent Tetsuya escaping when he tries to flee. Saying he's sorry, but he's their only clue as to who's behind the human experiments, Omi sees Tetsuya crying when he's insisting he is human and seems to understand how he feels. Asking him who are these guys who done this, Omi is ambushed by Tot yet Schreient's real goal was to kill Tetsuya and they flee as soon as this is accomplished. Though Omi leans close to hear his final words he is unable to get them. He types a mission report detailed Kourin medical research labs and they immediately set apart infiltrating it. Omi disables the surveillance system, giving the thumbs up to Aya partnered with him. Rejoining, they find their one way path down the corridor blocked by the four woman of Schreient. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - With beasts set on them, Omi points out they’ve been completely transformed into monsters. Reluctant to fight them, they retreat but Omi is knocked over by one. Saying to Ken and the others not to hurt them, that these people are just victims, he is shocked when Aya cuts one down to defend Ken then out of necessity joins with Aya to kill them instead of being killed by them. Using his crossbow to fight, Omi then calls to Ken when he is assailed by Schön before being unable to do anything but watch as Schreient retreat with Masafumi. Back at the base, Omi kneels beside Ken as he tends to bandaging his injured arm. He can’t believe Ken tried to block the whip with his bare arm and sees to him when he says he’ll get them back. Asking Aya what he means when the mission isn't over, even though they destroyed the lab, but joins them in their goal to defeat these new threats. Searching for the helicopter that transported Masafumi and Schreient via coast guard records, he finds Masafumi and thinks he's seen the face before. He falls asleep as his computer, but later is present for Weiss's large scale attack on Masafumi’s compound. Locating Tot, he replies his name is “Weiss” when asked, then shouts at her to come back when she runs to her “daddy” after an explosion. Asking what the hell is that when he sees Masafumi as a large tentacle monster, Omi shouts to Aya when he's captured but is prevented by firing his crossbow by Tot. Omi tightly holds Yohji to support him after he was thrown into a wall. He aims his crossbow as Masafumi betrays and swings Hell around him, before firing bolts at his monster form. Omi shouts for Ken to get off him when he jumps on Masafumi, but is swept off his feet and captured. Facing the demon Omi looks ahead as the demons pauses, and is called the name “Marmoru.” MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - Asleep, he has a memory with Hirofumi Takatori and Masafumi Takatori when he was younger before waking from the nightmare. Omi checks a photo he recovered from Masafumi’s compound, before researching the Takatori family on his computer, yet he can find no information on the youngest son, Marmoru Takatori. In the morning he yawns and has no idea what Yohji is talking about when he says its not legal to look at “those sites” unless he over eighteen as that being the reason why he's tired. Omi looks to Yohji's hands on his shoulders when Ouka enters, and she asks to his further confusion whether he's ready for next week. There is to be a huge party with all the VIPs of foreign governments, to which Omi replies he's not really good at those things when Ouka asks him to be his date, and that he's working. Ouka leaves and he resumes arranging his flowers. Manx arrives and together Persia briefs them to target a human hunting ring, Omi is surprised as he recognises Hirofumi Takatori as one of the targets. When they suggest acting as bait Omi insists he’ll go even when Aya says that he should do these, and asks Aya to let him do it. Dressed up, he makes his way to a Club Cue where he is immediately joined by two woman. He replies he's not alone anymore since they are here, before rescuing Ouka who has followed him and being accosted by three men. Ordering them to leave her alone, he is then introduced as Ouka's boyfriend. Although Omi says this isn’t the place for her, she simply replies she's a great dancer, and though he says he has no rhythm he joins Ouka on the dance floor. He notices two woman led off, and with the dance over Omi pushes her out the club stating it's time for her to go home. Omi answers no when she says she’ll go home if Omi goes with her, and heads back into the club. With a drink he loudly announces that he bored. A man approaches and asks where his date is. Omi explains he always comes to places like this alone and follows him as he says right this way. Asking if this is the VIP room, Omi notices that the woman who approached him earlier and who left with that man are tied up. Omi faints when the man sprays a substance in his face. Waking up in a moving vehicle, Omi also find Ouka tied up with him and multiple other people. He hears that they are to run if they want to live when they are released as prey for the forest. Taking Ouka, he runs Omi says he’s going to leave her when she says she can't run anymore. He says fine then just stay here and turns to leave but Ouka still doesn’t budge. Returning to pick her up, Omi declines her request that he carry her. As hunting dogs attacking her, Omi uses darts to ward them off and tells her what she did was stupid before asking why she did it. When fired at by Kentea, he takes Ouka off her feet and carries her where they hide in a cave. He unbuttons Ouka’s top to lay a cloth on the dog bite on her shoulder, telling her the pain is proof that she's alive and assures her she’ll be able to wear a sleeveless dress at the party next week. Using his scarf as a bandage, Omi asks for Ouka to be brave. He then offers her some medicine to take the pain away, and the sleeping tablets take their effects. With Ouka safe here, Omi takes out a device and gives the signal for Weiss to commence the mission. Finding Yohji, he requests he take a woman back to Tokyo, stating that she is really pretty to encourage Yohji to comply. He lands before Hirofumi in the hunting ledge and at crossbow point Omi declares he’ll be asking the questions. He enquires about Marmoru Takatori, before Hirofumi reveals that Omi himself is Marmoru, his younger brother. Omi seems shaken by this news but he does possess memories of playing together with him. Tearful hearing the words brother and father, the latter of which would be Reiji Takatori himself. He pushes Hirofumi away and tells him to run when Aya and Ken arrive, shaking his head when Aya asks him whats going on, before stops Ken from chasing him. He tells them Hirofumi is his brother and sobs inconsolably. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - Omi stands by the waterside and considers the revelation of Hirofumi being his brother, his teams views on allowing a sadistic criminal to escape, and that he is a Takatori himself. He is approached by Ouka who thanks him for rescuing her, but tells her it doesn’t concern her and to please leave him alone. Later at night Omi enters Aya’s bedroom and asks what made him hate the Takatori’s entirely. Aya turns away and Omi says he is a member of the Takatori family and is not sure of what else he could do, Aya says now isn’t the time. Whilst the other three track Hirofumi, Omi is present at school. Leaving, atop his motorcycle he is greeted by Ouka and hesitantly asks what does she want, she helps herself onto the back of bike and announces for them to have a date. He asks Ouka if she knows whats she's saying when she says to take her someplace they can be until morning. They visit an art museum together, where Omi replies it's not true when Ouka says to him he didn’t think she would have any reason to feel down. Responding he guess he does when Omi is asked if he has any friends he really trusts, he continues to state he is not really close to his parents. Joining Ouka at her mother's restaurant, Omi states that Ouka has been very kind to him. He hears from her that people have to solve their problems themselves. Later he expresses Ouka's mom was very nice, and thanks her for today before accepting Ouka’s invitation for tomorrow nights “independent party party” for the political party where Omi can meet Ouka's dad. He thinks of Ouka’s mothers advice, before seeing Aya drive by on the way home, following him and waiting outside Aya Fujima’s room. He approaches Aya himself in the car parking lot questioning who she is, and if it's related to why he hates the Takatori's so much, if its connected to this girl. Hearing that Reiji Takatori did this, Omi drops his bag in shock as Aya drives off after emphasising Omi’s father is responsible, and Omi falls to his knees. At the party, Omi appears somewhat despondent, taking a moment to acknowledge that Ouka has arrived when he says he really likes her dress, before enjoying the party together. Waiting as Ouka brushes off Mr Oda before going to get her father, Omi sees her speak to a man whose back he can see before being approached by and asked to come with Hirofumi. Alone together, he asks what did he want to talk to him about before Hirofumi orders Omi to listen to him when he demands to know who ordered his death. He then asks his brother if he thinks there's something wrong with setting up human hunts. Omi is told he's just being used by Reiji's political opponents but Omi replies it's not like that, and he wants Hirofumi to confess and turn himself into the police. Upon being called a child and laughed off, Omi angrily retorts he hopes he never understands what Hirofumi does. Leaving, Omi sets out looking for Ouka where he finds her being harassed by Oda, he tells him to leave her alone before ducking to avoid a punch aimed at him. Asking if Ouka is okay, Omi says its not true when she seems concerned that he just sees her as a friend. She kisses him again and he simply thanks her. He notices Ouka gasp when she spots someone leap from the shadows and Omi turns as Schuldig instantly punches him in the stomach. This knocks Omi unconscious and he is kidnapped. Taken to Hirofumi’s condo with his hands bound and tied to the ceiling, Omi is repeatedly struck with a baton for information. With everything he's done Omi says he’s not his brother at which point the other three members of Weiss, who are nearby, interpret this as the go ahead they can intervene. Schuldig is also present and his illusions and speed allow both Hirofumi and himself to escape, though Omi is rescued. The rope is cut and his hands unbound by Aya as Omi clutches his injured stomach. He asks Aya why, when he's a Takatori and Aya replies he's not Marmoru Takatori, he’s Omi which is exactly all Omi wanted to hear. Appearing in the path of Hirofumi as he drives along a bridge, Omi is armed with a full bow and arrow and fires one shot straight into Hirofumi who is speeding at him, killing him and ending a man who organised human hunts. With tears, he looks to the night sky thinking he’s not Marmoru Taketori, he's Omi. MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - MISSION 13 BRUCH - RAIN OF REVENGE - MISSION 14 FLIEHEN - MARTIAL LAW - MISSION 15 DUELL - HUNTERS OF REVENGE - MISSION 16 SCHATTEN - RETURN TO BATTLE - MISSION 17 KRITIKER - PRIDE WITH NO NAME - MISSION 18 SCHULD – FARFARELLO - MISSION 19 SEHEN - PRELUDE TO INSANITY - MISSION 20 RECHT - ARROW OF JUSTICE - MISSION 21 TRANE - AMONG MEMORIES... - MISSION 22 MITEID - FADING TIME - MISSION 23 SCHRAUBE - EVERYTHING FOR LOVE - MISSION 24 ZEREMONIE - THE PORTRAIT WHICH PASSES EACH OTHER - MISSION 25 ENDE DES WEIß - THOSE OF WHITE... - Weapons and skills Omi predominantly makes effective use of projectile weapons ranging from the following: * Crossbow: capable of firing multiple shots at once * Archery: capable of using a recurved bow * Poison Darts Random Facts * His birth name was Mamaru Takatori * When attending school, Omi is in class 3C. Gallery Quotes * "He who serves a greater evil is always evil himself" - Episode 7 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Active